Merlin Moments
by TheJunebug1218
Summary: Merlin and Arthur friendship drabble series. Not regular update, whenever I am inspired. NO SLASH. Drabble 53: Its raining...what are our boys to do? Review please!
1. Deadly Secrets

**Deadly Secrets~**

** This is a short Drabble about Merlin's secret. He must feel so trapped by his destiny sometimes. I know how he feels. I want to tell people my deepest, darkest secrets. But somehow it always seems impossible. That pressure feels like too much for me to take.**

Secrets-that's what my life's made up of. I can't tell anyone about myself, otherwise I'll be on the chopping block. Literally.

I want to tell Arthur that I am magic, my heart screams for me to do it. But I know I need to keep it a secret. I hate myself for it; I hate the magic that is in me. Its just using me for a bigger purpose. Bigger that me just keeping that prat alive. But I know I can't stop it. But at some point it reaches its limit.

Cause it just might kill me.

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Sprained Ankle

**Drabble 2: Sprained Ankle**

**A/N: I am going to add any drabbles to this, which involves Merlin and/or Arthur. Still only friendship.**

**I do not own Merlin, sadly. :C**

Carrying that stupid target around was bound to get him into trouble. He had already carried it around for more than an hour. He must have been blinded by his own sweat so that he couldn't see the divot in the lawn. Some idiot put a hole in it so he should have to fix it. Maybe I can make that a rule: make hole, fill it in.

Now the only joy he had was seeing Arthur struggle to help him to the Physicians Chambers. Despite the fact that his ankle was the size of two fists, and he wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week, he was smiling. He loved payback.


	3. The Smirk

**Drabble 3: The Smirk**

**A/N~ This is a funny one. Merlin begins to worry about Morgana. Thanks to any who reads, cause it means a lot! Enjoy.**

That face was stuck in his head all day. That smile. It was giving him the creeps. It worried him, what if Morgana was having some sort of facial seizure? Or was it just her way of smiling?

"Arthur, I'm worried about Morgana. You know that face she gets when Uther turns around? Or when she is walking away from someone? Well, what if something is wrong with her?"

"There is something wrong with her. Its this rare disease called the _smirk."_


	4. Mortal

**Drabble 4: Mortal**

**A/N~ Inspired after reading Emachinecat's story, He Should Wear Armour. Don't worry, I didn't steal her story, I wouldn't dare! XD Enjoy!**

Arthur never really thought about it until he saw Merlin lying there on the ground, an arrow protruding from his back. Merlin fighting to stay conscious, to breath, to stay alive. He _couldn't _die. Merlin didn't deserve it, he did nothing wrong against these bandits_. _It was Arthur, who forced him to come with him, possibly to his death.

But Merlin chose to come, chose to stay with him, to not leave Arthur's side no matter what. It reminded him of the time he drank poison for him. He chose this, even though he knew he might die. He left all fear behind.

_But he was still mortal._


	5. The Doe Part 1

**Drabble 5: The Doe~ Part 1**

**A/N~ I took a walk in the woods today, and saw a doe running away. Then I thought that the woods looked like the woods from Merlin. This is the end result. Enjoy!****J**

"Merlin just wait by the horses, I don't need you ruining another hunt." Typical Arthur, thinking Merlin was just some stupid servant. But he didn't mind staying behind, he didn't like watching an innocent animal die just for the Prince's pleasure. Why was Arthur so oblivious? Did he realize that he was acting just like his father? Both shot down innocent lives, for doing nothing wrong other than living, breathing.

"Yes, sire." Then Arthur left Merlin.

Not long after he heard rustling near the clearing, where he and the horses waited. Then from the green leaves burst a animal, brown fur, running. He watched the doe stumble, like it was drunk, then fall to ungracefully onto the hard ground. Merlin stood, horrified. He had never been this close to a shot animal, never actually watched it die.

Cautiously he walked over to where the bleeding animal lay. Her breath's shook her whole body, and the whites of her eyes were wide. She tried to move away from him, but was to weak.

"Shhh, your alright, I won't hurt you." he said quietly, holding his hand out. He slowly reached, slightly afraid of what might happen. Soon his fingers brushed the soft brown hair that covered the doe. Merlin relaxed and so did the doe, her muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed.

Merlin looked at the doe's face, and was surprised to see that she was staring straight at him. Black eyes looked into the blue, seeming to connect. They looked thankful, peaceful. Then she breathed no more.

**Please Review! Next part in Arthur's POV. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Doe Part 2

**Drabble 6: The Doe~ Part 2**

**A/N~ I took a walk in the woods today, and saw a doe running away. Then I thought that the woods looked like the woods from Merlin. Here is part 2. Arthur's POV.*Quote by Jonathan Swift.**

**Enjoy!:)**

Arthur let the bowstring go, letting the arrow loose. The arrow traveled expertly through the trees and imbedded itself into the doe's soft flesh. The unsuspecting animal jumped and ran, disappearing in the direction of Merlin and the horses. _Great, now I won't have to carry it as far_. Smiling he began the journey to his dinner.

When coming to the clearing, he was surprised to see that the doe made it this far. Then he saw Merlin kneeling beside the animal, stroking it. Arthur wasn't sure if he should approach, but he didn't have to decide. Merlin stood, wiped his face, and turned. His eyes were red, like he had been crying. Neither spoke for a while. Then, with his words, Merlin forever changed Arthur.

*"Power is no blessing in itself, except when used to protect the innocent."


	7. Happy Birthday Merlin

**Drabble 7: Happy Birthday Merlin**

**A/N~ This drabble I wrote kinda for myself, CAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY,YAAAAAYYY! So obviously I am really excited. :D **

**Enjoy!**

After four years working for the stupid prat, you'd think he would remember your birthday. So far, nothing. Not a word. And his day was less than perfect as well. He woke up late, had cold porrage, was yelled at by Arthur for being late, given more chores to punish him for being late, had to muck out Arthur's horses, and was now being made fun of by the stable boys.

"Didn't remember your birthday, did 'e, Merlin!" They laughed at him, then one of them tipped the wheelbarrow of dung over, spilling the feces all over. "Opps!" They all chuckled and left Merlin to clean the new mess up.

He shoveled, pile after pile till the bucket was overflowing, anger and hurt increasing with each scoop. Finally he dropped the pitchfork and stumbled backwards into the wall, sliding slowly into the sitting position. He put his head in his hands and wept. He didn't know anyone was there until he felt an arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Merlin? What happened?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Everything, it-it's nothing." he sniffled, wiping away the tears quickly and standing. He attempted to walk out of the door. But Arthur grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. So he turned and faced the Prince. "What?"

"I….I just, well…" Arthur seemed to struggle to get the words out.

"Tell me, because I have chores to do."

"Well…..I just forgot to say…..happy birthday, Merlin." For the first time that day, he smiled.


	8. The Lake: Part 1

**Drabble 8: The Lake: Part 1**

**A/N~ First off, thank you for everyone who reviewed and said Happy Birthday! It made my day even better, so thanks a bunch! :D Thought I should give you another drabble in return, so here it is! (A little background for this drabble. Arthur knows Merlin's secret, they are at Freya's lake and Arthur knows about Freya. Two parter) Hope you like this one!**

**Enjoy! :D**

The tears slowly fell into the water, the lake. Merlin stood knee deep in the water, Arthur on the shore behind him.

"Is this where you put her?" Arthur asked, voice full of concern and guilt.

"Yes," he breathed the word, his voice wavered dangerously. He was afraid of looking weak in front of the Prince. After already spilling the beans about his secret, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Merlin….you really loved her, didn't you?"

"With all my heart." Merlin's voice finally cracked, and he hung his head, sobbing.

**Why do I make Merlin cry?**

**Because I'm secretly evil….**

**JK**

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Lake: Part 2

**Drabble 9: The Lake: Part 2**

**A/N: Here is part 2! Hope you like it….and please review? You know it makes me happy. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Arthur knew what it was like to be in love. He knew the way it stole your heart and held you under ransom. And to lose the one you love…..to lose Gwen….he just couldn't imagine the pain that must cause.

And here Merlin stood, as proof, or an example to Arthur what true loss was. Proof of true pain and true heartbreak. Here before him, stood a broken man. And it was entirely his fault.

"Merlin," he said, walking toward him, wading through the lake's freezing water. "If I had known…maybe things would be different."

Merlin recovered quickly from his emotional display and turned to face Arthur. The lake behind Merlin seemed so peaceful and quiet. He could almost hear whispers in the wind, like a long lost soul speaking through it. The water's gray and mysterious stillness seemed enchanted, magical, and sad. After one last glance, Merlin walked out of the water past Arthur, never looking back. Arthur followed in silence.

Merlin returned only once to the lake, when he and Arthur ascended into Avalon, waiting for the day where they would be needed once more to save Albion.


	10. Forgive and Forget

**Drabble 10: Forget and Forgive**

**A/N~ Sorry guys! I've been so busy lately, and my inspiration was gone for a couple days. But I am back! :D Hope you like this one. WARNING: There is a bad word, but for a rant it fits. Sorry. Hope it makes you happy.**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin threw the dirty wet rag into the soapy water. He gave up. He had been scrubbing the floor for an hour, and his knees were "Arthur, I'm done." The Prince looked up from his paperwork.

"What?"

"I'm done. I've done, I wasn't even supposed to be here today!" Merlin picked himself up and walked toward the heavy oak door.

"Wait! What do you mean? You never said anything about having the day off!" Arthur said, confusion leaking onto his face. _Clearly_, Merlin thought, _he has a memory problem._

"No, I asked you yesterday. You do remember that it is Gaius's birthday, right? And that I was suppose to get his present? You are such an ass! You forgot didn't you!" Arthur sat there, mouth open, but no words coming out.

"Now I have no time to get his present! Not that I could afford it anyway, you barely pay me!" Merlin shook his head in disgust, and turned away. He reached the door, and was about to close it when he heard Arthur's chair scrape across the floor and someone running towards him.

"Merlin, wait!" He sighed and turned. Arthur stood, a bag of coins in his hand, guilt written on his face. "Let me help….it's the least I can do."

And so, our boys celebrated Gaius's birthday, Merlin got a pay raise, and Arthur learned to write important things down.

**Please Review! It makes me happy!:D**


	11. Day Off: Part 1

**Drabble 11~ Day Off Part 1**

**A/N~ So sorry I haven't updated a lot lately. I've been busy, and having a shortage for inspiration. But I will continue to post!J**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin opened his eyes to an extremely bright light, making the headache he already felt ten times worse. He tried to sit up but it felt like a weight was sitting on his chest. He tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't. Before he knew it his whole frame was shacking from the wracking coughs. But no matter how hard he tried to stop he couldn't. _Great, just great._

Finally, he was able to cease the cough, just as Gaius walked through the door. "Merlin! What on earth are you doing in here? It sounds like a dog's barking!" Only after he said this did he notice that Merlin's skin was sickly pale, black bags hung under his eyes, and sweat soaked his shirt. "Merlin? Are you feeling well?"

"I feel great! Just….peachy." Gaius frowned at the sarcasm. Walking over he put his hand against his ward's brow. He was burning up like a fire.

"Looks like you won't be able to work today." Merlin looked horrified.

"NO! I have to go! Arthur will kill me, he has court to-" He broke off, hacking and coughing.

"Like hell, your going. You will stay here, and I'll talk to Arthur." Merlin nodded, not that he could speak anyway. _Arthur will be pissed._

**TBC**


	12. Day Off: Part 2

**Drabble 12~ Day Off Part 2**

**A/N~ Here is part 2!**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin lay in his bed, a cool cloth resting on his forehead. His new shirt was already wet with his perspiration. He was waiting for Arthur to come bursting through the door, prepared to sack him. He only hoped his pitiful state would help his situation.

Finally, Arthur made his appearance. He threw the door open, red face, half dressed, mouth already open and yelling something. But Merlin didn't hear a word, he was to busy concentrating on staying conscious. As soon as Arthur saw him, he stopped yelling, and his anger grew into concern. He stared.

"Bu-but, Gaius-you….your really sick, aren't you?" Arthur stuttered, embarrassed. He thought it was just a cover story for him sleeping in late, _again._

"Yeah, I really am, sick." Merlin whispered.

"Oh…" Arthur thought for a moment before saying, "So, I suppose I should give you the day off?"

"That would be heavenly." Then Merlin passed out.

**Please REVIEW!:D**


	13. Prankster: Part 1

**Drabble 13: Prankster**

**A/N~ This came from an idea, thanks to Masih.****J Thanks for your review, and letting me use your idea.**

**Enjoy!**

The plan was foolproof. Merlin had the itching powder ready, and Gwen had Arthur's clothes. The feast tonight was in honor of there guests, Princess Abela and King Richard. Morgana distracted him so they could get the powder into his pants. Merlin stood outside of the dressing room, chuckling and trying to restrain a smile. Arthur emerged, and both left for the feast.

At first, Arthur did nothing, and Merlin worried that maybe he didn't put enough in his pants. He looked over to Gwen, and she gave him a wink of encouragement. Just as King Richard stood to begin his speech, Arthur's face was contorted. He wriggled in his seat, tried to put his hands down underneath the table to scratch himself. But since he was seated right next to Princess Abela, it was hard to not be obvious. Merlin could barely contain himself. Finally, after three minutes of absolute agony, the King finished and was seated. Arthur then stood, apologized and left, and with every step he attempted to relieve himself of the itch. Gwen was dying of laughter. Even Morgana, normally composed, was struggling.

Arthur didn't return to the feast.

**Review? Please?*puppy dog face***


	14. Prankster: Part 2

**Drabble 13: Prankster~ Part 2**

**A/N~ This came from an idea, thanks to Masish.**** Thanks for your review, and letting me use your idea! Here, as Cennamace requested, is part 2!**

**Enjoy! :D**

The following morning after the feast, Merlin entered the Prince's chambers with his breakfast. He added a few extra sausages because he felt bad. That must have been embarrassing. When he reached the door, he paused. Then, taking a deep breath, he opened the heavy door and hoped for the best.

The Prince was sitting at his desk, waiting, leaning back with his feet on the desktop. "Well, well, well. How are you this morning, Merlin? Did you enjoy last night?" Arthur said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"I have your breakfast! Here, see, extra sausages!" Merlin tried to avoid the questions. But Arthur didn't stop.

"Merlin, I believe that you have something to say to me. Regarding the events at the feast yesterday." Arthur put his feet down, stood, and walked over to Merlin, who was cowering near the wall.

"I-I…" Merlin was at a loss for words. Arthur stood, hands on his hips, waiting. Finally, Merlin spoke again. "Stocks?"

"I'll see you later then!"

**XD REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Yellow is Hope

**Drabble 15: Yellow is Hope**

**A/N~ I haven't done any sad ones in a while, and today I feel a little sad, so here is a sad drabble. Sorry, but this is kind of a depressing one. Hope you aren't angry after reading. See bottom for * meanings. (I could use a hug right now...)**

**Enjoy!**

*Poem/Inspiration~

Cold as stone on the pyre I was laid,

Wounds made fresh as the day they were made,

I took his pain and the price was paid.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at the fire, watching the remains of his best friend being burned. He didn't want to breathe, or think, or anything for that matter. All he knew was the pain in his chest, and the tears that were falling all around him. He glanced right, Gwen, *wearing her yellow dress, as a sign of hope. What hope? Merlin was gone, his guardian was gone, and nothing could reverse that.<p>

Gwen's head fell into his chest, and his arms enveloped her. Her sobs shook him, and her tears soaked his shirt. He glanced left, Lancelot and his knights. All wear silently crying, their anguish unmistakable. He saw Lancelot and Gawaine standing next to each other. They were speaking about something and Lancelot put his hand on Gawaine's shoulder. All these people knew and loved Merlin, and he deserved it.

After everyone left, Arthur sat in his chambers waiting for Gwen to come out of the dressing room. When she did, he asked, "Gwen, why did you wear yellow? You said it meant there was hope, but I know now that there isn't." He watched her, in her white nightgown, walk over to his desk where he was sitting. She kneeled beside him, took his hands and kissed them.

"Because Merlin always had hope."

***Poem~ Written by me, the Junebug1218**

***wearing a yellow dress~ A yellow dress can signify hope, and was sometimes worn by actors in the middle ages to signify the dead.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Also, I would love to get ideas from you readers, so if there is something you would like me to do specifically, review and tell me! **


	16. Dragoon the Great

**Drabble 16: Dragoon The Great**

**A/N~ Hey, sorry about the last chapter. I know I killed Merlin, but I had to write that in memory of Alex Harrison. He committed suicide when he was only 15, and I felt the need to share that with you guys. Please don't bully, you don't know what it does to someone until it is to late. Yellow was the color they used to remember him, and they used the song Yellow by Coldplay.**

**Anyway, this is a little more crackish, and I hope you enjoy it. **

The old man stood before Arthur, a cane in his hand, and Merlin's neckerchief around his neck. Who was this man? And why was he wearing Merlin's clothes?

"Who are you? What have you done with my court sorcerer?" He held his sword at the man's chest. Arthur pushed it harder against the flesh when he didn't answer, "ANSWER ME!"

The old man raised his hands. "Please, Arthur, its me….Merlin!" Arthur gave him the strangest look, before lowering his sword.

"What on earth? Merlin what did you do to yourself!"

Merlin frowned, "It's my disguise! You have no idea what it is like to be a court sorcerer! Everyone follows you, wanting a potion to cure warts or whatever. This is so they don't recognize me!"

"And that's the best you could come up with?"

"I could turn you into a squirrel you know."

**Review?**


	17. Stolen

**Drabble 17: Stolen**

**A/N~ I need ideas for drabbles if you have any! Please and thank you! :D**

**Read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

The lock clicked and the door squeaked as it swung open. The guard moved and revealed a stony faced Prince. Arthur stood with his arms crossed, watching his manservant who was sitting quietly in the corner. He didn't bother trying to get up. He was probably going to be in there all night, or all week. But Arthur just stood there staring at him.

"Well, are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I swear, I didn't-" Arthur cut him off.

"Yes you did, you stole my sausages!"

**Review?**


	18. Not My Fault: Part 1

**Drabble 18: Not My Fault**

**A/N~ This idea came from Masih, whom I thank very much for reviewing and giving me a bit of help in my inspiration block! Thank you much! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin pulled the edge of the bedding tight against the mattress, straightening any imperfections. Sighing, he turned and looked down. He couldn't avoid this task any longer. He picked up the chamber pot, and nearly gagged. The contents sloshed and stunk, making the manservant want to vomit. Instead he carried it over to the door and was about to open it when it swung open, and Arthur walked in.

The only problem was Arthur was looking the other way, and ran into Merlin. The chamber pot flew into the air and its contents spilled over both the boys. Merlin shuddered and sputtered. Arthur yelled and fumed. "MERLIN!"

"Arthur, I..I-I di-"

"You will muck the horses out immediately and return to my chambers as soon as you have finished." Merlin stared at him with his mouth open. Then he left.

**Reviews?**


	19. Not My Fault: Part 2

**Drabble 19: Not My Fault: Part 2**

**A/N~ This idea came from Masih, whom I thank very much for reviewing and giving me a bit of help in my inspiration block! Here is part 2! Sorry, it got a bit long. :P**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin's shock at having the Prince's urine poured all over him was starting to fade. A confusion mixed with anger. Why was it _his_ fault? _Prat._

He shoveled the manure with furious strokes, and was surprised when he saw that the straw was clean already. But this meant that he would have to face the consequences for doing his job. He was to busy thinking about this to realize that he had already reached the Prince's chambers.

"Merlin, you are to report to the stocks, and will remain there the rest of the day. Then I expect a full apology." He said nothing, only walking away. And so he stayed in the stocks all day.

* * *

><p>Gaius set the bucket of cool water next to Merlin's bed. "Merlin, I have some ointment for the burns. Here, let me." He helped Merlin shrug his way out of his shirt. Merlin grimaced. "Do you want to lay down?" He shook his head, no. He hadn't said anything to anyone except to tell Gaius what had happened. He didn't want to see Arthur, let alone talk to him. But he wasn't given the choice.<p>

The sun was setting when Arthur entered the small room. At first he had the whole conversation played out in his head. But as soon as he saw his manservant lying on his back with a bunch of goo rubbed over the taught red skin, he kinda forgot. "Uh, Merlin?"

Merlin turned his head. "What."

"Sorry?"

**Review?**


	20. Not My Fault: Part 3

**Drabble 20: Not My Fault: Part 3**

**A/N~ LunaShadowWolf13 requested a third part, so here it is! Thanks so much to all my reviewers, I wouldn't be writing without you! :D**

**And may I add...I am so suprised that I am on my 20th drabble already! I thought it was 19...**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin turned his head, not wanting to answer, but he was the Prince. He didn't look at him, but at least he acknowledged him. "What?"

"Sorry?" Silence. Then Merlin began to laugh, and sat up slowly, wincing as he moved his burnt skin.

"Your sorry?" Arthur stood speechless, but Merlin made it up for him. "I'll tell you who's sorry. I am, for ever coming to Camelot! All I've gotten was a prat for a boss and the injuries he causes!"

"Merlin, I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have done this, and I am offering something in return for my actions."

"What is it?"

"Will a round of drinks at the tavern do it?" Merlin shook his head, exasperated.

"You just don't get it do you…."

**Reviews? I love them!**


	21. Anniversary: Part 1

**Drabble 21: Anniversary**

**A/N~ Thanks to the wonderful Masih! She always has an idea for a drabble….So here it is! :D **

**Also: Arthur is King, Merlin is court sorcerer. Just felt better that way. **

**ENJOY!**

Merlin knew the exact date when he first met the stubborn King. He watched and saved his royal behind more times than he could count, and only thanked him half of the time. Now that he new his secret, he felt that the bond between them had grown. He was happy as Arthur's court sorcerer, and most trusted advisor. It had been exactly 10 years to the day since they had met, and Merlin felt the need to give something for their 'anniversary' of there meeting, which they had celebrated ever since Arthur was crowned King.

He wasn't sure what to get, but he finally decided. He would have a book written, especially for him, by none other than the great Geoffery of Monmouth. Perfect.

He carried the gift in his hand as he walked to the Kings chambers. He smiled, Arthur and him had celebrated this day for years, and he'd left plenty of hints that he was getting him something for their first decade together. He opened the door and found Arthur sitting at his desk working, not even noticing he walked in.

"Arthur! Happy anniversary." He waited, Arthur lifted his head in surprise, and gave him the strangest look.

"What are you talking about?"

**Review? Should I continue? I know it isn't the greatest…**


	22. Anniversary: Part 2

**Drabble 22: Anniversary Part 2**

**A/N~ As requested, here is part 2! Its in Arthur's POV, by the way. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

"Arthur! Happy anniversary!" He looked up, with confusion at his friend. He was holding something wrapped in a red cloth, and it looked kinda like a gift….

"What are you talking about?" The king was staring at Merlin with a look of confusion. What anniversary. Merlin's face fell, he didn't even bother trying to hide his disappointment. Not to mention embarrassment. He mumbled something and left the present on the Prince's desk. Then he left the King on his own.

It was only after he unwrapped the gift and read the note inside did he realize he had forgotten one of the most important days of his life. How could he have forgotten? It was a yearly tradition for the two to share a drink and laugh about their past. And he, the royal prat, had forgotten. _I'm so sorry Merlin._

* * *

><p>The next day, he grabbed the wrapped object from his desk and ran toward his court sorcerer's chambers. Not even bothering to knock he burst through the door, hearing it slam into the wall. The warlock was still in bed, and sat up, startled. His eyes were half open, and his mouth was wide with a yawn.<p>

Arthur didn't waste any time. "Merlin! I got you something, for are anniversary!" Merlin looked genuinely surprised, but took the gift. He pulled away the green silk to reveal a book, similar to his own, but new. Fresh and crisp, the pages were not yet yellowed by age and the bindings were still tight.

"What is this?"

"I told you, its your present, I had it made months ago, but completely forgot about it. It's been a busy few weeks, and I apologize for forgetting out anniversary. Open it." Merlin did, and it revealed a new copy of his old spell book.

"Arthur…"

"Happy anniversary, Merlin." And they were wasted by the end of the day.

**Reviews? Sorry, it was long….:P**


	23. Going Nuts

**Drabble 23: Going Nuts**

**A/N~ I was going to write a longer version, but I have a lot of writing to catch up on so, this is for Cennamace. I hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

"Merlin! You idiot! I told you to polish my armor, not rust it! And look at my boots! What have you be-" Arthur's rant was cut off, and Merlin's eyes lit on fire. The golden haze clouded over the blue of Merlin's iris.

There was a moment when Arthur's vision faded completely to white, but when his vision returned, he new something was very wrong. Instead of looking at Merlin, he was looking _up _at him. He tried to speak, but some sort of squeaking noise escaped his lips. He tried again. Still only squeaks. What the hell happened?

"I warned you." Merlin chuckled, and picked up the squirrel who was attempting to speak. "I told you, if you were to keep up your whining, I would make you a squirrel for a day. Best stay away from any mouse traps."

**A bit funky, but still funny! A squirrel Arthur? How cute would that be….**

**Review!**


	24. Past Memories: Part 1

**Drabble 24: Past Memories: Part 1**

**A/N~ SORRY! I was stuck without internet! Otherwise, this would have been up sooner. :P Sorry again. **

**Anyway, two parter, about Merlin's past. Hope you like it and please review!**

**ENJOY!**

Merlin carried the armful of dry branches over to the knee high pile. The fire was roaring now, but it would fade in a few minutes.

"Ah, Merlin, what took so long?" Arthur asked, who was sitting on a dead log, the dry side, sharpening his sword.

"My mother asked me the same thing…" Merlin muttered, sitting next to the Prince on the wet end of the log. Arthur stopped, and looked at Merlin, confused.

"What do you mean?" He was curious to what the man ment.

"It's nothing," he lied to try and drop the subject. He would rather like to stay away from it. But Arthur gave him a look.

"Come on. My experience with you and the words '_it's nothing'_, means that there is more to it. Tell me."

**Continued in part two…..**


	25. Past Memories: Part 2

**Drabble 25: Past Memories: Part 2**

**A/N~ Part 2!**

**ENJOY**

Merlin shifted uncomfortably on the wet log. His butt was going to be soaked, but he was more focused on the fact that he just got himself deep into memories he wanted to stay buried. He was to far in to step out, so he let it all out.

"When my mother used to send me to get firewood, the other village boys would follow me. They made fun of me and…..well, they bullied me."

Arthur watched his manservant struggle to get the information out, and was surprised that Merlin's past wasn't what he expected. "Why? Why would they?"

Merlin snickered at that, looked hard at the prince. " Why? Because I was different. I didn't grow up in a fancy palace like you, with a King for a father. You wouldn't understand what it was like for a scrawny, thin, ugly thing like me in a village full of healthier, and wealthier boys. Boys with fathers, and a better home than I had to grow under." He laughed, and turned away, blinking away the tears in his eyes. He failed at making them disappear and they fell anyway. Merlin lifted a shaky hand up to his mouth to stop himself from crying aloud, but that didn't stop the sobs from wracking his body….

**Continues in Part 3.….**

**Sorry its so long….and I have to stop making Merlin cry...sorry again. :P**


	26. A Needed Nap

**Drabble 26: A Needed Nap**

**A/N~ This came to me after work, when I felt like I couldn't stay awake. I'm sure Merlin's felt the same way. So….here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

Merlin was in a daze all day. He stayed up all night with one of Gaius's patients, while Gaius was gone taking care of a plague victim in the lower town. He was out for the night, and this patient, Sir Gale, had a wound that was serious. He needed to be watched in case an infection showed or his temperature spiked.

Gaius returned in the early hours of the morning, looking just as worn out as Merlin. Finally, Merlin was able to surrender to sleep. But, as usual, he was called by Arthur at dawn to the training field. Then he was off to polish his armor, clean his room, get his lunch, and of course wash his stinky socks. After that, he mucked the horses out. Sharpened Arthur's sword, polished the button's on Arthur's jacket, walked Arthur's dogs, fed Arthur's dogs, and on and on and on. He didn't even realize what he was doing, he just did it. Soon he gave in to his exhaustion and let his head slump against the wall, Arthur's boot still in his hands.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked noisily into his chambers and was about to yell for Merlin, that is, until he saw him slouched against the wall. His first thought was that something was wrong, but then he noticed that the servant was perfectly ok and breathing easily. Just asleep.<p>

He picked the man up and carried him over to his own four poster bed. He would let him sleep. He needed it.

**Review?**


	27. Look, A Puppy!

**Drabble 27: Look, A Puppy!**

**A/N~ We recently adopted a beagle, and she is so cute! So, I couldn't help myself! I had to write about it! CUTENESS! With a little crack, if you want some! XD JK, I don't do real crack, only the funny stuff. :P**

**ENJOY!**

Arthur held up a hand and forced Merlin to stop. The woods seemed quiet, but Arthur could have swore that something had moved. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Arthur, your hallucinating again." Merlin said, a goofy grin on his face. That is until he heard the twig snap and the rustling in a nearby bush. Arthur pushed him back and unsheathed his sword. "What was that? Arthur?"

"Shush! Merlin will you be quiet!" He whispered harshly. The noise came again, accompanied by a soft whimper.

Then the creature revealed itself…. Its fur was dark and it was only a half foot tall. Its tiny paws stumbled clumsily across the ground. Arthur looked surprised, but Merlin was delighted.

"Look! A puppy!"

**Review? Funny? What do you think?**


	28. Past Memories: Part 3

**Drabble 28: Past Memories: Part 3**

**A/N~ Part 3! I almost forgot to post this! Sorry for making Merlin cry. I do that to much….I am so mean. Sorry Merlin.**

**Merlin: Yeah, well, I am used to it. Can you believe some of these people think I like Arthur?**

**Junebug: Well, don't worry, I just like to hurt you.:D**

**Merlin: Great….**

Arthur immediately wished he hadn't said anything. He hadn't expected such a outburst from Merlin, and he wasn't sure how to comfort him. Instead he just put his hand on his back, and waited. All the while, guilty thoughts ran through his head, and he pictured a young man being beaten by older and stronger boys, helpless.

Merlin eventually stopped, and stood. Arthur stood with him. "Merlin. What did they say to you? When they hurt you?"

"They told me I was a freak, and I am. The would chase me, and when the caught up with me, they'd tie me to a tree and throw rocks at me." Merlin hung his head, almost shamed by his weakness.

"Merlin, that's wrong what they did. And your not a freak. You a good person, and I'll admit, sometimes rather wise." He grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "You're my best friend, the best I've ever had."

Merlin turned, a shadow of a smile on his lips. "Arthur, you're the best friend I have ever had. Thank you."

"Well, you're the best at mending clothes. Did your mother teach you?"

He deserved the punch on the arm that Merlin gave him.

**Reviews? Ideas? Let me know!**


	29. I'm Coming Home

**Drabble 29: I'm Coming Home**

**A/N~ Random….inspired by the song I'm Coming Home. Not sure what or why, I just wrote it. *Revised***

**ENJOY!**

Merlin sword swung to match the other man's blade, but he was not fast enough. He would soon be cut down, and he would blame Arthur for dragging him into it. He wasn't suppose to be fighting the bandits, that's the knight's jobs. It was 7 against 30. They didn't have a chance. But luckily, they had the best fighters and most of the bandits lay on the ground bleeding. He took another blow at the base of his sword and pushed the man away.

Arthur and the other knights were fighting strong, and only a few bandits were left. He saw a bandit run behind Arthur, sword raised, and Merlin reacted. He let his magic do the work, only his eyes glowing as an indication to his magic. A harmless branch turned into a missle and struck the bandit, knocking him over and unconsious. However, he was distracted, and the man he had pushed away had sliced his arm open. The blood was running down his arm, but he ignored it and swung his sword across the bandits chest. And both fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>He held his arm, even after it was bandaged, wishing the pain to ease up. "Arthur, can we go home now?"<p>

"Yeah, were going home."

**Review?**


	30. Forever

**Drabble 30: Forever**

**A/N~ I've been having very cute thoughts lately, and here is another cute drabble! DRABBLE 30! WOOT! BTW, AU, Arthur and Merlin as kids.**

**ENJOY!**

The two seven year olds ran through the forest. The blond carried a stick like a sword and was brandishing it at the other, who ran ahead. The black-haired boy who was being chased also carried a stick, but longer like a staff. The two finally slowed and stopped, laughing and catching their breath.

"Merlin, I have something to ask," said the blond boy.

"What is it Arthur?" said Merlin, while leaning on his 'staff'.

"Are you my best friend in the whole world?" The young Arthur asked, looking intently at his servant.

Merlin stood, looking at Arthur, "Do you want your servant to be your best friend forever?"

"Well, you're the best friend I've ever had. So are we best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever, sounds good." Merlin smiled. "Prat."

"Idiot."

**Cute? Not cute? Review and tell me!:D**


	31. Books

**Drabble 31: Books**

**A/N~ Sorry for not updating, but had a little break to finish stuff. I'm a reader, and sometimes I forget to write! Sorry!**

**ENJOY!**

All the bindings, dust and paper were getting into Merlin's lungs. Geoffrey got him to help out with organizing the library. He sneezed, picked up another book from the tall stack and dusted it and checked its bindings.

"Merlin! MERLIN!" Arthur yelled from outside the library.

"I'm in here!" Merlin yelled back. Then, he felt something coming, deep within himself. It was coming out.

Arthur ran into the room, half his armor hanging loose over his wide shoulders. "Why the hell are you in here? This isn't the time to read!"

"Ah-Ah, I, uh-Ah-AH-CHOO!" Merlin sneezed, and spit and snot flew in Arthur's direction. "Why would I read?" He said wiping his nose. "I think I'm allergic to books!"

**Funny? Review?**


	32. Don't Want to Know

**Drabble 32: Don't Want to Know**

**A/N~ I love the idea of Merlin accidentally becoming an animal, and why not my favorite animal! I hope this is better than some of my other recent ones, I've been kinda lax. Sorry. :P I know that Merlin has been made a horse before, but I want to make it a little funny. XP And I made the horse a Morgan, cause that's an actually breed and of course Colin **_**Morgan. **_**XD**

**ENJOY!**

"So, you are Merlin?" The black Morgan nodded its head energetically. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked Gawaine, who was holding Merlin's lead.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"I'm sure I can keep up." Arthur said, annoyed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well…we were in the tavern…" Arthur threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"I don't even want to know!"

**Funny? REVIEW!**


	33. Unexpected

**Drabble 33: Unexpected**

**A/N~ Hey! I know that its been a couple days, but I have good reasons for being late! Work, sleep, chores, friends, and a whole lot of other stuff! So, I thought, maybe I should update! Ta-da! Here is my 33 drabble! This idea came from Masih, and I thank you very much! Sorry, it's a bit late.:P**

**ENJOY!**

As soon as I raised my hand, I was prepared for the consequences. I was a liar. A magical life saving liar, who's head would probably would be detached from the rest of my body very soon. I let the words roll off my tongue and felt my magic stir within me. My hand grew hot as the power flowed from it, and the bandits around me fell.

knew Arthur was watching from behind me, probably with his mouth open wide with shock. But I was wrong. When I turned, he had a sort of impressed smile on his face as he observed the damage my magic inflicted on the now unconscious bandits. My face scrunched up in confusion.

Arthur looked at me and said, "Well, that was convenient!"

What an idiot.

**Funny? Review? And if you have ideas or requests, let me know! Any plot bunnies are welcome at TheJunebug's petting zoo! XD**


	34. Arthur is a Prat

**Drabble 34: Arthur is a Prat**

**A/N~ Hello my friends! I am in a good mood today! My sister is gone for the night and I have the house pretty much to myself! Yay! **

**Ok, done with my personal story, here is! Everyone knows Arthur is annoying, and this is just an example.**

**ENJOY!**

"Oh, and Merlin?" Arthur stopped Merlin in his tracks. He was sitting at his table, mouth half full of beef. Merlin was just walking out of the door, carrying a particularly large pile of clothing.

"What?" Merlin asked, voice muffled and muted by the cloth.

"Don't forget my armor. I need it repaired for tomorrow's training session." Arthur said, only half paying attention to his servant's struggles. Some of the clothing blocked Merlin's eyesight, and he couldn't find his way out of the doorway.

"Arthur…could…you…help?" Arthur looked up, raised his eyebrows, and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle it." And just then Merlin fell over. _Great._

**REVIEW!**


	35. Kidnapped: Part 1

**Drabble 35: Kidnapped: Part 1**

**A/N~ This is a three part drabble, but warning: These are moments, hence the title, so it doesn't really get in depth in explaination. Basically, Merlin is kidnapped, in this drabble. Don't worry, Merlin!Whump, not Merlin!Death. I promise! WHUMP ALERT!**

**ENJOY!**

It was a harmless ride, but the end result was less than harmless. Merlin would know, he was the one who was taken. The only one the bandits could catch, the one to busy saving the Prince rather than himself. The one who was dragged from his friends, tied, and blinded with a bag over his head.

When it was removed, they beat him. Blood ran warm, down his lip and onto his blue shirt, creating a dark brown color. Then, a large man found his throat and squeezed. Merlin thought the pain from his strong grip was enough to make him pass out, let alone the lack of oxygen.

_Focus, Merlin, focus. Focus on his face, Arthur, anything…Focus….focus…f__ocus_….Darkness.

**Well! Hope I didn't frighten you away! REVIEW!**

**ALSO! Please, please, please! Check out my friend, Owl Watcher's stories! THEY ARE AMAZING! Please! She feels left out, and I think she deserves more attention! Thank you my followers!**


	36. Kidnapped: Part 2

**Drabble 36: Kidnapped: Part 2**

**A/N~ Here is part 2! I haven't said it recently, but thank you all my readers, reviewers or not. If you even clicked this story, you guys deserve a thank you. So thanks a bunch! :D**

**ENJOY!**

"Gawaine, I want you to take Sir Eric and Sir Paliden and search the northern woods. Leon, you take Sir Garret and Sir Ulric. Head East. Lancelot come with me west. It's already been a day, so they have probably gotten far. I want you to ride hard, and be careful. They were a large group so they probably would have made camp or reached it. Don't approach, you won't be able to fight them off yourselves."

They all nodded, but Leon asked, "Sire, why are we going after these bandits, for a servant. I mean…we all care for Merlin, but its risky. We lost 3 knights to the bandits already…"

"I understand, but Merlin isn't just a servant. He is my friend, and he has risked his life for me. I cannot abandon him now."

**Review? Please? *puppy dog face***


	37. Kidnapped: Part 3

**Drabble 37: Kidnapped: Part 3**

**A/N~ Wow! Glad you guys liked this mini series! XD I liked it too! Thank you my readers and reviewers! I skipped a few parts, I know. But since this is Merlin 'Moments', I picked certain moments and gave you hints for the in between. Just so ya know!**

**Anonymous review by Michelle W: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you enjoy them! :D**

**Here is the last part guys! I hope to have some new drabbles soon…let me know if you have ideas or requests!**

**ENJOY!**

"Merlin!" Arthur ran to the servant, who was tied painfully to a pine tree. There was sap on his jacket, which meant they had been there for a while. His swollen face was unresponsive to his Arthur's voice and his own name. "Merlin, can you hear me? Come on don't do this!"

Merlin still didn't respond. Lancelot and the other knights were busy with the bandits, dead and alive. Most surrendered when the knights charged the camp. Arthur ignored the commotion behind him, focusing only on the wounds inflicted upon his friend. After cutting the ropes, he lay Merlin slowly onto the ground. He lifted his blood stained shirt, revealing an ugly cut that ripped across his stomach. Just as Merlin began to wake.

"'rthur?"

"Yeah its me. I'm here." He laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"What took so long?"

**Reviews? Did you like it? Did it suck? Let me know! And ideas or requests are always welcome!**


	38. SPM Plague

**Drabble 38: SPM Plague**

**A/N~ Me and Lunashadowwolf13 thought we should warn you all of the SMIRK PLAGUE! Its spreading fast, so read the symptoms! Are you beginning to smirk? Let me know!**

**ENJOY!**

"Arthur, this is an emergency! There is a plague plaguing Camelot!" Merlin said, grabbing the Prince by the shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"OK! Ok! What exactly is this plague that seems to be plaguing Camelot?"

Merlin's heavy breathing, from running so fast, delayed his answer, but finally he spoke, "The plague that is plaguing Camelot, that is causing this emergency, is called SPM!"

"So this plaguing plague is SPM? What is SPM?" Arthur looked intently at his servant.

"SMIRK PLAGUE OF MORGANA! You start smirking then, you get angry, then you start plotting, then, then…Arthur?" Arthur's mouth curled upward…into a smirk. "NOOOOOOOO!"


	39. The Lovely Maid

**Drabble 39: The Lovely Maid**

**A/N~ Random…don't know, just a darn plot bunny hopping around in my head. :P You know how it goes…**

**ENJOY!**

Gwen's bright yellow dress, her dark curly hair, her sparkling brown eyes. Enchanting, beautiful, magnificent, wonder-

"Gwen looks nice tonight doesn't she?" Merlin said into the Prince's ear, smiling foolishly. Arthur frowned, and looked away from the girl.

"You do know how to ruin a lovely moment don't you, idiot." Arthur said, glancing at Merlin, before returning to his daydream.

"Ah, yes. I can ruin a lovely moment…" Merlin said, then he looked at Gwen. "But I can't ruin a lovely maid."

**Stupid, I know, but I couldn't leave it alone. Arthur being twitterpated(Bambi reference) was to good to waste.**


	40. Elaine: Part 1

**Drabble 40: Elaine: Part 1**

**A/N~ 40! This one is more cute than some of the recent ones. **

**ENJOY!**

Merlin held the shivering bundle tightly in his arms. His brown jacket wrapped around the tiny pale child. The babe was sleeping quietly as he watched her cheeks turn from blue to rosy pink.

He looked up, out at the lake. Freya's lake. She stood on the water in Morgana's purple gown, hair wet and sticking to her pale bluish neck. Merlin shivered, but smiled. Freya smiled back, right before slipping beneath the surface.

Tears fell now, as he looked down at his daughter, "Don't worry, Elaine. Daddy's got you."

**Cute? Not cute? Review and let me know!**


	41. Elaine: Part 2

**Drabble 41: Elaine: Part 2**

**A/N~ Wow! You guys loved that last one, so I'd thought I should make a second part to please you…I hope its good.**

**ENJOY!**

Merlin was surprised by the suddenness of his parenthood. There was no warning, no time to prepare. But luckily, Elaine was a quiet child. She only cried when they past by the blacksmith, and was startled by the loud noise. Now, she was sleeping in a small wooden box in his room. Her temporary crib, until he could buy a new one.

Sighing, he carried the plate of food to Arthur's room. He hadn't said anything to Arthur. But it wouldn't take long, since castle news traveled so fast. There were no secrets, not in this castle. He opened the door, thoughts distracting him. Of course, Arthur had heard, and was ready for some answers.

He jumped up when his servant entered the room, "Merlin, you have some explaining to do."

"Great, so you found out. Who told you? It wasn't Gwen, she promised.."

"You'd be surprised how fast good news travels. So care to explain?" Merlin set the plate down, and turned around. His breathing quickened, and his eyes stung.

"She's dead, her mother. I know what people are saying and I don't care what people think." He turned to face Arthur once more. "She needs me, that's all. Ok?" His hot tears ran, but he didn't care.

"I understand." Arthur said, sitting down again. "Do you need any help? I'm sure I could find a young mother to help. One of the maids, perhaps."

Merlin nodded, "Thank you Arthur, that means a lot."

"I know. Could I see her?"

Merlin smiled, "Of course, she would love to meet her godfather."

Arthur looked shocked, "Godfather?"

**Did you like? Or did it fail? Review and let me know!**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**A fan-Thank you! I will probably translate these into a few stories eventually. **

**Lenore- Is that good or bad? But thanks for your review anyway!**


	42. Elaine: Part 3

**Drabble 42: Elaine: Part 3**

**A/N~ Well! A request for a third part! Whew! You guys are great! :D I'll have another up soon.**

**ENJOY!**

"Here she is. Be careful." Merlin held the bundle in his gangly arms, the light blue blanket enveloping the child. He held her out for Arthur to take.

Arthur hesitated, eyeing the baby nervously. "Are you sure?"

Merlin laughed, "I trust you. I promise she doesn't bite." Arthur nodded, and reached out for Elaine. Gathering her into his arms, Arthur watched the small face looking back up at him. She had dark hair, like her father, but her eyes were brown, not blue. Her mother, most likely, had brown eyes. They looked at Arthur with silent fascination. Then she smiled and laughed, reaching up with a chubby arm at Arthur's face.

Arthur could help but smile, and grabbed her hand. "Hello Elaine, I'm your godfather, Arthur. But you can call me prat."

**What did ya think? Review!**


	43. Need Some Mead: Part 1

**Drabble 43: Need Some Mead: Part 1**

**A/N~ We've all had those days…when you need to relax, no stress. Merlin's escape for today, the tavern. Its not a usual place, but come on, he needs a drink every once in a while! And no one would ever find him there…except maybe Gawaine.**

**ENJOY!**

"I'd like a pint of mead, please." Merlin said to Jerry, the bartender at the Moonshine Tavern. It was quite full and Merlin didn't like it. He had a rough day that called for a nice cold drink. He didn't often drink, or even come to the tavern, but when he did he had good reason.

"Sure, here ya go." He slid a tankard in Merlin's direction. A few chugs later, and it was empty.

"Another please." The bartender passed another, then another.

When all three cups were empty, the bartender refused. "You've 'ad enough for one night. What brings you to the tavern anyway, Merlin? You hardly ever come, except when you've 'ad a bad day. Everything alright?"

Merlin, who was quite drunk now, played with the tankard, and said in a slurred voice, "Arthur sacked me. Same as last time. 'e'll come around tomorrow though, no problem."

"You sure? This is the fifth time! Why does he keep hiring you back?"

"Cause he's an idiot, and my best friend."

**Review? **


	44. My Feet Hurt

**Drabble 44: My Feet Hurt**

**A/N~ Wrote this after work, cause my feet were killing me. Short 'n sweet. And kinda dumb.**

**ENJOY!**

"Ugh! I had to stand at that stupid speech for nearly 4 hours straight! You got a seat at the table, and the other servants got to sit in the back of the hall! My feet are killing me." Merlin complained as he sat on Gaius's bed, rubbing his feet.

"Here, and stop complaining. You know old Jerry, he has stood through hundreds of speeches and not a word or a complaint!" Gaius threw a hot wet rag at Merlin, hitting him in the face.

"Yeah, well he's mute! That explains why he can't complain." Merlin snapped back. "Fine, I won't say another word." Merlin said, while rubbing his feet with the warm rag.

Gaius chuckled, "I'd like to see you try."

**Review? Stupid, I know…**


	45. Are We Done?

**Drabble 45: Are We Done?**

**A/N~ Random….I don't know, just review and tell me what you think. XD**

**ENJOY!**

"Merlin, why are you such a girl about everything?" Arthur said as they rode threw the forest.

"Because! Your idea of girly is my idea of wisdom!" Merlin retorted back, giving Arthur a look.

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Are we done?"

Merlin thought about it, "Nah, no fun in that."

**Review? **


	46. Need Some Mead: Part 2

**Drabble 46: Need Some Mead: Part 2**

**A/N~ Griffinesque wanted to see some Gwaine in the tavern, so I thought I should deliver her request! I hope it is something you can imagine. :D**

**ENJOY!**

"Just find him, ok?" Arthur said to Gwaine. Merlin had been gone four hours after sunset, and hadn't been seen by any of the staff or even Gaius.

"Sure thing, princess." Gwaine said, giving Arthur a dashing smile. Arthur gave him a look, and he raised his arms in surrender before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Gwaine opened the tavern door, ready to buy a drink. What he didn't expect was to see a full out tavern brawl, and the very servant he was supposed to be looking for was right in the middle of it. "Merlin!" He yelled out, before diving into the crowd.<p>

A few punches, kicks, and broken chairs later, all had settled into a drunken stupor. Merlin held his bruised hand, while Gwaine fetched two pieces of cold meat.

Gwaine held one to his eye, and Merlin to a heavily bleeding lip. "Didn't expect to see you hear."

"Me either." Merlin said. "I'm never coming to the tavern again."

Gwaine nodded, and sighed. Then, perking up, "Well, since were still here," he motioned to the bar tender, "want a drink?"

Merlin groaned.

**Review?**


	47. Blue Skies: Part 1

**Drabble 47: Blue Skies: Part 1**

**A/N~ Wow you guys! I'm at over 140 reviews! That's awesome! :D Thank you sooooo much! Now, as for the story…well, I thought it would be funny to knock Merlin silly. Just review and tell me what you think! Also, I will be a bit busy, so don't expect many drabbles this week...I'll try to update when I can!**

**ENJOY!**

Merlin tripped and fell. The back of his head smashed against the ground, where there happened to be a rock. He groaned as he tried to lift himself up off the ground, but failed. Merlin looked up, staring blankly at the sky.

Arthur ran over, worried and knelt next to the fallen servant. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

At first, there was no answer. Merlin just stared at the sky, his mouth open slightly. Then, "Blue."

"What?"

"Blue! Why is the sky blue?"

Arthur was confused, "Did you hit your head?"

Merlin giggled and smiled sheepishly at Arthur, "Maaaaybe." he said in a childlike voice.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "Great."

**Funny? Not funny?**


	48. Blue Skies: Part 2

**Drabble 48: Blue Skies: Part 2**

**A/N~ Lol, you guys really liked the last one! And I got a request for seconds, so have at it! ALSO! Me and TheSaga have started a fic called Lord Emrys, Duke of Camelot. Please check it out? Its on TheSaga's page, and please let us know what you think!**

**ENJOY!**

"Gaius! I need your help." Arthur yelled through the door of the Physician's Chambers. Beside him was a half limp Merlin, who was staring into space with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're a prat," Merlin giggled, "Prat, prat, prat, prat, prat, prat!" Arthur covered Merlin's mouth with his free hand.

"Gaius!"

Then the door opened, and Gaius stood with his mouth open at the sight of Merlin. "Sire! What on earth happened?"

"I think he hit his head." Arthur removed his hand to grab Merlin, who was slipping from his grasp. "He's been muttering strange things like-"

"GAIUS! Your wearing a dress!" Merlin laughed and pointed his finger at his guardian.

Gaius frowned, "I think you better bring him inside."

**Review? Funny? I have to say..it made me laugh like crazy!XD**


	49. Blue Skies: Part 3

**Drabble 49: Blue Skies: Part 3**

**A/N~ I tried to warn you! Sorry I haven't updated, but school is going to start soon and fall sports, buying a horse, and regular life are going to get in the way! I will slow down update times, but I will try to have something every few days at least. Luna wanted a third part. Not sure what happened, I just went with the flow…**

**ENJOY!**

The two of them struggled to get Merlin into the room. When they finally got him onto the bed, Gaius asked the question, "What the hell happened?"

"He….well, I think he hit his head. He's been speaking the obvious to anyone we get near. He even called one of the maids fat! Of course…she was, but-"

"**Hrínung slídan niðersige!" **Merlin said, suddenly. Without warning, his eyes glowed like golden fire and Arthur's pants fell down.

Arthur stared in shock, and fumbled to pull his pants up. Gaius stood flabbergasted. Merlin just laughed, "HA! Prat lost his pants! See Gaius! My magic does have a purpose!"

"Gaius! Merlin…he's, but, what?"

"Oh, for gods sake, do you really need to ask?"

**Review? Sucked, didn't it…:P I know, you don't have to tell me.**


	50. Blue Skies: Part 4

**Drabble 50: Blue Skies: Part 4**

**A/N~ Drabble 50! WOOT! XD And a request for a fourth part! That makes me happy. :D This week I will be swamped, so sorry for any breaks in updates. And REMEMBER: All ideas or requests that you want me to drabble, they are welcome! ALSO! My newest fic is out! A Test of Friendship. Check it out?**

**ENJOY!**

After all the shock wore off, Arthur began getting upset. Gaius tried to calm him down.

"Sire please, it isn't his fault! He-" Gaius began, trying to get the Prince to stop pacing.

"You saw what he did! How can I forgive him for THAT!" Arthur yelled at the still out of it, Merlin, who sat on the bed in a daze. A goofy smile was plastered onto his face.

"Please! He can't help it!"

"BUT HE PULLED MY PANTS DOWN!"

**Kind of crappy to me, what do you think?…Review?**


	51. Stalker

**Drabble 51: Stalker**

**A/N~ Hello! There will be another Blue Skies drabble, but not today. Probably tomorrow. I know that WolfAngelDeath wrote a drabble about a stalker, but this was written before I read that. So I'm not copying. Just so ya know. XD**

**ENJOY!**

"Merlin! Why are you in my closet?" Arthur asked, giving the cowering boy a confused frown.

"Is there anyone with you?" Merlin whispered, looking over Arthur's shoulder.

"No, why?" Arthur questioned. Merlin sighed and tumbled out of the confined space.

"Because, some crazy old maid has been following me all day! She's stalking me."

"Stalking…..you?" Arthur laughed, "Your right about one thing. She's definitely crazy to be following _you_."

**Review? And if you want, please check out my new story! A Test of Friendship. Its for all you whumpers out there!**


	52. Blue Skies: Part 5

**Drabble 52: Blue Skies: Part 5**

**A/N~ I think this will be the last. Merlin finally gets out of his daze! I had fun with this mini series. :D If you have any other requests, let me know! ALSO! I published my oneshot, **_**finally**_**! **

**ENJOY!**

Merlin awoke with his head pounding, and a cold sweat covering his body. He pushed his lids open and winced at the bright sunlight that poured through his window. He sat up slowly. Only then did he notice Arthur sitting in the corner by his dresser.

"Feeling better?" Arthur asked, "Because you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Did I use magic?"

"Yes, yes you did. And do you remember what you used it for?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin pretended to groan, "Ugh, no. Maybe you could, well, refresh my memory?"

"How about we just forget it? I don't arrest you, you don't spill the whole pants falling down thing. Ok?"

Merlin smiled, "Pants falling down? Whatever do you mean?_"_

**Review? How was it Masih? **


	53. Emergency

**Drabble 53: Emergancy**

**A/N~ OMG! I've been way to busy for my liking. I sincerely apologize! I'm horrible. :C Will this drabble make you less angry? Its inspired by a House M.D. episode...**

**ENJOY!**

Merlin cautiously opened the door to Arthur's chambers, peering around it. The strange noises continued, and were getting louder. Some sort of clucking noise. At first he saw nothing, but then…

"ARTHUR! Its an EMERGENCY!" Merlin ran down the corridor to where Arthur was standing, talking to Sir Leon.

Arthur looked at his frantic servant, and his instinct brought him to believe something bad had happened. "What? What's happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but…there's something in your room!" Merlin gasped for air, clutching the stitch in his side.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"A CHICKEN!"

Silence.

"A…. chicken?"

**Review?**


	54. Author's Note

Hello! June here! So sorry that I haven't updated, but my moments have run a little dry! I will be taking a break with my drabbles, but I may pick up again when the new season begins! So don't worry, I shall return someday…:D

Also, I want to thank each and everyone of you, because you guys keep me writing! I am so unbelievably excited by the response my drabbles have gotten, as well as with my other fics. You guys are the reason I have decided to become a writer. :D Love you all! Free hugs! *hugs*


	55. Rainy Day: Part 1

**Drabble 54: Rainy Day: Part 1**

**A/N~ We've all had a rainy day before, when your stuck inside and you have nothing to do. I love rain, but it always comes when you don't want it to. My Author's note from last chap still stands. I won't update a whole lot, just when I find the time! :D**

**ENJOY!**

Arthur stared out the blurry window and sighed, "We were supposed to joust today, and now this. It's been suspended three times!"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Merlin asked, rubbing a bit of chain mail with a dirty cloth.

"Well…I don't know, I've got a bit of paperwork to do." Arthur said looking at Merlin. "Why don't you find something we can do?" "Me? You're the Prince, not me!"

"Yes, well, just use your imagination. If you can come up with rat stew, I'm sure you can come up with entertainment easily enough."

**Seconds anyone?**


	56. Rainy Day: Part 2

**Drabble 55: Rainy Day: Part 2**

**A/N~ Part 2! :D**

**ENJOY!**

"Arthur? You here?" Merlin peeked into the small office. Arthur sat like a wounded animal, droopy and lifeless. Papers scattered all over his desk and some had already fallen to the floor.

Arthur himself was half slumped only maintaining the upright position because of his arms. Propped up on top of the many pieces of parchment, they looked ready to fall, as did Arthur's sleeping head.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled. Arthur's head shot upwards creating a flurry of reports.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing?" Arthur fumed. He gathered the papers as best he could, but to no avail.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…but if you care to know, I found a solution to our boredom." he smiled, lifting a heavy book from behind his back. "3000 Oragami Patterns! For Beginners!"

Arthur only stared at the manservant. "What the hell am I going to do with that?"

"Well…what else are you going to do with all those leftover papers?"

**XD I thought that was quite cute.**


End file.
